paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Switch
Write the first paqagraph of your page here. The paw patrol switch bodies. THE episode opens with Marshall bumping into the elevator...and into the pups. They groan, but Rubble brags he is well coordinated, making Marshall cry. The pups hug him as they go up to the top of the lookout. Ryder asks what's wrong, and Rocky, in tears (sensitive to drama) says, "Rubble bragged...POOR MARSHALL!!!!" And starts crying. Ryder looks at Rubble saying, "Rubble..." Rubble then also cries. He cries between sniffs saying, "I'M SORRY! I JUST WANNA BE A DALMATIAN! IS THAT SO WRONG!?" Then Chase, Skye and Zuma hug and weep. Ryder then joins in on the commotion. He says, "Why...(sniff)..." The next day, Zuma crashes into the ground, muttering, "I wish I knew how to fly." Skye drops into the water, splashing with Rubble. Rocky looks longingly at the two. He sighs and walks away, kicking some pebbles. He mumbles, "I wish I could go into water..."Then everyone is sleeping. A dust goes through the air, getting on the pups. The next day, Marshall (Skye) stirs and wakes up drowsily. He says, "I feel smaller." He goes to brush his teeth, then sees himself as Skye. He screams in shock, waking everyone else (except Ryder) and they look at each other and scream. Marshall and Skye are switched. Chase and Zuma swapped. Rubble and Rocky swapped. They murmur in confusion. Zuma (Chase) says, this must have been the work of magic.The pups gasp. They were run to Ryders room. He wakes, mistaking Chase for Zuma as he is in Zumas body. Ryder goes outside and gasps and even sluggers at the sight. Rocky is in water. Rubble is glaring at the sea. Chase is working up the hovercraft. Marshall is flying. And Skye is whimpering at the sight of the plane. Zuma breaks the fourth wall by looking at the camera and pokes at it. But Ryder pulls him away and they run into the odd yard. He then screams, "STOP!" The chaos stops and everyone runs to Ryder, bombarding him with questions. The last question asked is by Skye, saying " where do boomboxes come from?" The pups look at her and then turn back to Ryder. Marshall says that he cant be a girl, or The Bullies will make fun. Rocky points out that he is already a target, Marshall replying, " chicken nuggets are very datable Rocky ." Ryder half vomits and discusses the plan. Rubble then says, " this is horrible the bullies are going to make fun of us!" Then Ryder says, " we need to find a fixing tree." They look for it and find a silver mine. The pups hop in a minecart. Then, it falls. Rocky and Skye scream, but quickly quiet down when embarrassed. They hit a bump and bump into a glowing tree. Rubble sniffs it, and does his business behind it. When Ryder comes down, he sees Rubble, and scolds him. Then, Skye is choked by a vine and soon so are the whole gang. Ryder throws the paw pad, and the vines lose their grasp. The gang fall, and Marshall says, " Oof!" The gang get up to see the vines are gone, and so is the paw pad. They fall into the hole the vines left through and are in water. Rocky then says, " wait a minute I am Rubble! I can swim. yay!" He scuba dives and sees a glowing jewel. He comes back up and informs Ryder. The gang pull it, and see a keyhole. They pop it in, and a secret door is revealed. Chase and Zuma say, "Puptastic!" The pups swim in and an incredible glow and a blinding flash lead to a twister. Chase is in it. Everyone else is missing. He then is sucked into a black hole, screaming " no!!!!" Then, Chase is in bed. He is in his own body. He sighs in relief. And realized it was a dream. He realizes everyone else is up. He comes out of is room and sees the paw patrol as duck-billed-platypuses. He sighs, and screams when he realizes he one too. Then the episode cuts out and the credits happen. Trivia This is the only episode when the fourth wall is broken. This is the only episode where Chases room is revealed. This episode is an episode where the bullies are not present, and are just mentioned . This episode and, Rocky faces his fear are the only episodes where Rockys fear of water was dependent on the plot. Thunder does make a silent cameo. This episode reveals 3 things: Marshalls last name is Jakonipa. Skye is afraid of sharp objects. And that Ryder is 11 now. Category:Rocky's Old Playmate